


Street Corner Romance

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Musician Derek, Mutual Pining, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the song was over, the crowd he’d gathered applauded and quite a few threw bills into the guitar case sitting in front of him. He smiled at everyone who did but it wasn’t until Stiles walked forward and threw in a five of his own that he grinned.<br/>“Hey there Derek.” Stiles grinned.<br/>“I wondered when you’d get here.” Derek smirked.<br/>________<br/>AKA When musician!derek works a street corner that Stiles says is on his way home from work but is actually inconveniently out of the way and then they are both idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Corner Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back guys. I haven't written in this fandom in a long while so I might be a bit rusty and I ask that you forgive me. This was going to be a tumblr ficlet for a prompt I got and I tried to keep it short but then it gained a life of its own and I have no shame.

“You ready to head out then?” Scott asked, popping his head into Stiles’s office.

Stiles looked up at his best friend and smiled. “Yea I’ll see you at home.”

“You’re still walking to see that guy?”

“It’s not just a guy.” Stiles protested. “His name is Derek and he is an angel that makes life worth living.”

“And the extra quarter mile you walk out of your way to see him every night, is that always worth it?” Scott teased.

Stiles grinned. “Absolutely.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Just ask him the fuck out.”

“I will not ask him out!” Stiles declared. “I have told you this!”

“And why the hell not?” Scott exclaimed. “He’d be lucky to have you!”

“He is a god and I am an ugly ass human with no social skills whatsoever.” Stiles told him. “If I ask him out he will laugh at me and never go back to that corner ever again because he is under the impression it is on my way home and he can never know that it is in fact not at all on my way home.”

Scott sighed. “You’re hopeless.”

“Yes I am.” Stiles agreed. “And you love me so you will continue to support me and not tell Lydia that I do this.”

“Whatever.” Scott rolled his eyes again. “Walk out with me?”

“Definitely.” Stiles smiled. “I can tell you about the song he was playing yesterday.”

Scott groaned. “Fuck you.”

Stiles grinned. “You love it.”

“I do not.” Scott told him. “And if this continues I will stop loving you as well.”

* * *

 

 

Stiles grinned as he approached the corner, already able to hear the music drifiting through the air. He felt his smile get bigger and he knew his steps got bouncier as he rounded the last corner and saw him sitting there, just like always. He was in jeans today, sinfully tight around his thick thighs and a white tank top that showed not only the strong forearms that Stiles wanted to lick but also the amazing biceps that filled Stiles’s dreams every night. Not to mention his entire face. The scruff, the scowl, and the amazing kaleidoscope eyes that he still hasn’t figured out the color of but nothing compares to the grin that split his face when he spotted Stiles walking up. He was in the middle of a song so Stiles just smiled back and waited in the background, staring at his arms as he strummed the guitar in his lap and bit his lip to stop himself from drooling as the voice of an angel washed over him. He just stared at the man, trying not to look too lovesick.

When the song was over, the crowd he’d gathered applauded and quite a few threw bills into the guitar case sitting in front of him. He smiled at everyone who did but it wasn’t until Stiles walked forward and threw in a five of his own that he grinned.

“Hey there Derek.” Stiles grinned.

“I wondered when you’d get here.” Derek smirked.

Stiles laughed. “Sorry, I lost track of time at work.”

Derek patted the blanket next to him, inviting Stiles to sit down. “I figured that. And don’t worry, I don’t mind.”

“And that is why our friendship has survived this long.” Stiles smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure it’s more of a stalker/stalkee relationship you little shit.”

“You love me.”

“I tolerate you.” Derek corrected. “Big difference.”

Stiles smirked. “Serenade me with your music, hottie I stalk, and maybe I’ll leave you alone for the day.”

Derek snorted. “Is that a promise?”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 

 

“Laura what am I supposed to do?”

Laura smiled as she watched her brother lay face down on the floor in her living room. “You know what I’m going to tell you to do.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To hear you say it.”

Laura sighed. “Derek, you need to ask this boy out and date the shit out of him or I will begin to get pissed off and then I will kick the shit out of you. Okay?”

Derek sighed. “How?”

“Just ask him! The worst he can do is say no and then you never have to see him again!” Laura exclaimed. “You see him on the street corner! For god’s sake you’ve never even swapped numbers!”

“Just ask?”

“Just ask the cutie out.” Laura told him. “Either that or let him go because this moping thing is awful.”

“Okay.” Derek sighed. “Will you call me and give me a pep talk?”

“If that’s what this takes then sure.” Laura agreed. “I’ll give you the best fucking pep talk in the world. And if he says no, I’ll cuddle you and feed you ice cream and then offer to bury him. And if he says yes then I’ll threaten to bury him anyways if he hurts you.”

Derek smiled, looking up at her. “Thanks sis.”

Laura grinned. “Any time brother.”

* * *

 

 

Derek kept an eye for Stiles during every song once it hit five o’clock. Laura had done her duty already and was on call for after he asked so he could either celebrate to her or cry and she’d come to the corner and get him. Either way, he was ready. He just needed Stiles to get here.

When the other man finally rounded the corner, Derek was practically vibrating out of his skin. He finished his current song, one he’d written a long time ago but was still a favorite, as quick as he could because he knew Stiles wouldn’t come close until he was finished. As soon as he was done, Stiles came forward, a grin on his face.

“Hey there hottie.” Stiles greeted.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat, as usual, at Stiles’s nickname for him. He was forever switching between hating and loving the day Stiles started calling him that, referring to Derek being a hottie with a stalker. “Hey.” Derek smiled, trying not to show his nervous. He pat the blanket next to him. “Come sit?”

Stiles, of course, plopped down next to him with a grin. “So what do you have for me today?”

“A question?” Derek asked.

“A question?” Stiles smirked. “And what would that be?”

Derek opened his mouth to ask Stiles out but before he could, Stiles’s phone started to ring.

“Shit.” Stiles exclaimed, scrambling to his feet to get his phone from his pocket. He answered it quickly and listened. “Lyds? Lyds you need to slow down I can’t understand what you’re saying!” There was a pause and Stiles’s eyes widened. “Now?! Today?! The baby is being born today?! Like _now_ today?! Holy shit. Yea I’ll be there shortly I’m not too far away!” Stiles hung up and looked at Derek. “I am so sorry but I need to go right now I promise I will be here tomorrow and I will explain everything but I need to go hold a woman’s hand while she gives birth.”

Derek stared after him as he ran away, mouth still open to ask the question that took him so long to get ready to ask. Finally, after a long moment, he shut his mouth and his shoulders slumped. Baby. Stiles had a girl in his life giving birth to a baby. He picked up his phone and called Laura.

“Is everything okay bro?”

“Can you come get me?” Derek asked quietly. “I wanna go home.”

“I’ll be right there.” Laura told him. “I’m just around the corner.”

Derek smiled slightly, not even surprised that Laura hung around to make sure he was okay. “Thank you.” He whispered before hanging up.

A moment later Laura’s car pulled up in front of him and she got out.

“You okay?” She demanded, coming over immediately.

“I’ll tell you at home, okay?”

Laura nodded. “Of course. Let’s get going then.”

Derek sighed and smiled, packing up his guitar. “Thank you Laura.”

Laura smiled back, grabbing the blanket and cooler Derek had brought with him. “You’re my little brother, Derek. I will never not be there for you when you need me.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you going back today?” Laura asked, walking into her living room. “Or going home?”

Derek sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You said he promised to come back.”

Derek sighed. “I know.”

“Then go.” Laura told him. “Go today.”

Derek sighed again. “I don’t know.”

“Oh my god.” Laura groaned. “Stop sighing and find pants. I will fucking go with you and sit on that goddamn street corner with you and wait for him to show up and you will ask him out and stop moping in my house!”

Derek looked at her. “Really?”

“Yes!” Laura exclaimed. “Get your ass up!”

Derek smiled. “Fine. But you’re dealing with me if this goes wrong.”

“Deal.” Laura spat. “Get up.”

* * *

 

 

Stiles was breathing heavy as he raced towards Derek’s street corner. It was nearly six and Derek always said he never stayed out after six. He didn’t like the drunk dinner crowd as they were always too rowdy for his tastes. Stiles didn’t have long to tell Derek what happened the day before. Allison wasn’t due for another two weeks. Her water breaking was a complete surprise and he hadn’t been prepared for that call. They’d decided weeks before that Scott wasn’t allowed in the birthing room, so it fell to Stiles to perform the best friend duty of having his hand broken by a pregnant woman giving birth. It was worth it though to see his best friends’ smiles when they saw their baby boy. And now he needed to explain it to Derek.

He rounded the final corner, mouth open to call out to Derek as he could hear Derek’s voice but not his guitar, meaning he wasn’t playing right now. But as Stiles rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting on Derek’s blanket, right where Stiles normally sits, was a beautiful woman with raven-hair and a wonderful smile. She was facing Stiles, looking at Derek, who was facing away from Stiles, and she looked happy. She was laughing and smiling and kept putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder and Stiles’s heart sank. He had been hoping to ask Derek out today. And now he’s glad he didn’t have the chance to embarrass himself. He’d just have to live with only being Derek’s friend. But not today. Today he couldn’t deal with that. Today he just wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep. So he dropped his shoulders, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

 

 

That night found Laura sitting on her living room couch, her bigger little brother curled into her side, and a wet spot on her shoulder.

“Why didn’t he show?” Derek whispered, his voice breaking with as of yet unshed tears.

“I don’t know.” Laura whispered back, holding him close. “I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“I made you go.” Laura reminded him. “I told you to ask him out. I told you it would be okay. And I’m so sorry.”

Derek sniffled. “I just-why didn’t he show?”

“Maybe the momma from yesterday still needed him.” Laura suggested. “Maybe the baby did. We don’t know. We can’t know.”

“I know.” Derek sighed. “I just-I wish I’d never fallen for him.”

“I know.” Laura sighed. “And I wish I hadn’t promised that it would all be okay.”

“It’s not your fault.” Derek told him. “I should have known.”

“No one could have known. No one could have predicted it.” Laura held him close. “But it’s over now, right?”

Derek nodded. “I don’t need to perform on the street and he was the only reason I kept going back to that corner. The money there is shit.”

Laura laughed a little. “Do you want to work at the restaurant again? You’re still technically on pay roll still.”

Derek sighed. “Not really. But I need to something with my days or I will go insane.”

Laura smiled and kissed her brother’s head. “Then we’ll make it work. You’re my brother and I will always be here to help you.”

“Love you.” Derek smiled.

“As I do you.”

* * *

 

 

Stiles continued to go out of his way to see Derek’s corner for two weeks after that day, but Derek was never there. He wanted to see the man again. To apologize. To explain. To stay friends. He didn’t want to lose him. But Derek was never there. Eventually, Stiles had to give up.

Lydia finally found out about Derek when Stiles showed up at her apartment with a tub of ice cream and the request for her to not ask questions for an hour after he finally decided it was time to give up. She did as she was asked and gave him an hour and a half before she starting with the questions. And she held him while he cried and explained about the gorgeously handsome and amazingly perfect man Stiles had met on a street corner. And then she decided to make him feel better.

“Tomorrow night we’re going out.” Lydia told him. “You and me and Scott and Allison. We’re going to go to dinner and you’re going to have fun and we’re going to help you forget that asshole. Okay?”

Stiles smiled. “Okay. But if it’s fancy, you have to dress me.”

“As if I’d ever let you dress yourself.” Lydia laughed.

* * *

 

 

Derek hated being a waiter. He hated it. He did not understand how Laura managed to do this job every night six nights a week and not kill someone. Especially people like the couple at table twelve who have not once stopped staring at each other. It’s annoying. He wants them to stop. He knows it’s because he’s bitter but he can’t help it. He swapped that table with Isaac. He couldn’t deal with them.

“Derek, you and Erica are swapping tables five and fifteen.” Laura said, walking up to him. She was dressed elegantly, as the hostess she was in all black instead of black and white like the waiters, and looking calm and collected, despite the stress Derek knew was underneath that mask.

“Why?” Derek asked.

“There’s someone at table fifteen I don’t think you want to see.”

Derek immediately looked at table fifteen, his heart stopping. “Stiles.” He gasped.

“Do you want to see him?”

“No.” Derek immediately answered. “God no. Please. Don’t make me.”

“I would never make you.” Laura immediately declared. “Erica said she’d switch with you.”

Derek took a deep breath. “I can’t talk to him. I won’t.”

“I won’t make you.”

Derek nodded. “Okay.”

Laura smiled softly. “Okay. You good?

“I’m fine.” Derek took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

 

Stiles wished he could say he was surprised when Lydia decided to go to _Hale’s_ , one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, but he really wasn’t. She liked to handle broken hearts by spending money and eating fancy food. She dressed him in dress pants and shirt, even a tie, and then did his hair. She told him that if he didn’t have fun tonight, she’d kill him herself. He was looking forward to it.

“Stiles. What are you going to have?” Lydia asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Half this menu is not in English and I do not understand.”

Lydia sighed. “You are hopeless.”

“At least I’m not Scott.” Stiles smirked, looking across the table to his other two best friends, who looked dead in their chairs.

“Shut up.” Scott told him. “Kids suck.”

“You decided to have one.” Stiles reminded him.

“He did not have one.” Allison snapped. “I had one and now he’s supposed to deal with it and he isn’t.”

Scott sighed. “It’s so hard.”

“Oh shut up.” Allison told him. “Birth is hard. Getting up to change your child’s diaper is not difficult.”

Scott just groaned and shut up, knowing he wouldn’t win this battle.

Stiles laughed. “Scott, get the chicken alfredo. You know you’ll love it and leftovers are amazing.”

Scott smiled. “You’re wonderful.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Stiles stop rolling your eyes or they’ll get stuck there.” Lydia said without looking up from her menu. “Decide what you want to eat.”

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles grinned.

Lydia sighed. “You’re so dumb.”

“Yea but you love me.”

“God knows I wish I didn’t.” Lydia admitted with a sigh.

The waitress walked back up at that moment, smile on her face, to find out what they wanted to eat. Lydia ordered immediately, knowing what she wanted. Stiles and the others followed less quickly and then the waitress was gone.

“Do you get the feeling she doesn’t like me?” Stiles asked.

The others looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“She smiled at all of you and then looked at me like I kicked her puppy.” Stiles told him. “Did you really not notice?”

“Not really.” Scott shrugged.

“Maybe you’re just imagining things.” Lydia suggested.

“Maybe.” Stiles sighed. “Probably.”

* * *

 

 

Derek kept one eye on Stiles’s table at all times, making sure that the other man didn’t see him. He’s never met the people with him before, so he’s assuming they don’t know him and therefore isn’t trying as hard to make sure they don’t spot him.

“The redhead’s his.” Erica whispered to him when they both met back by the kitchens.

“What?” Derek asked.

“The redhead.” Erica repeated. “When I walked up to the table he was saying she loved him and she said she wishes she didn’t but smiled anyways. She must be his girlfriend.”

Derek sighed. “Why would you tell me this?”

“Because you knew you wanted to know.” Erica smirked.

Derek groaned. “I hate you.”

Erica grinned. “Go serve your tables.”

“Whatever.” Derek rolled his eyes, grabbing the plates for table eleven. “Serve yours and shut up.”

Derek was still smiling when he headed back onto the floor.

“Derek?”

Derek stopped in his tracks, staring.

“Derek? Is that you?”

“Fuck.” Derek muttered, moving quickly. He dropped the food off at table eleven with a smile and hurried on.

“DEREK!” He heard Stiles calling after him.

Derek didn’t stop. He ran. He stripped off the black apron around his waist and ran for the kitchen doors. He knew the cooks would protect him. And let Laura know where he was. He waved to Boyd on the way through and got a nod in return before he hurried past to his favorite hiding place. The storage closet.

Derek ducked in, not bothering with the light as he curled up in the corner and tried to control his breathing. He pulled his legs to his chest and sat in the dark, letting tears fall from his eyes again. He thought he could do it. He thought he could make it through Stiles having dinner at the restaurant with his girlfriend and his other friends but he was wrong. God, he was so wrong.

Derek lost track of time but it couldn’t have been too long before Laura was opening the door.

“Derek?” He heard Laura whisper.

“I’m here.” He responded quietly.

“Can I turn the light on?” Laura asked.

Derek hesitate before sighing. “Yes.”

Laura sighed in relief, flipping the light on and hurrying over to him. “Are you okay?

Derek nodded. “I saw him. _He_ saw _me_.”

“I know. Erica told me what happened.”

“He said my name.”

“I know.” Laura sighed. “I know.”

Derek was shaking now. “I don’t-I don’t know what to do.”

“He wants to talk to you.” Laura told him softly.

Derek’s head shot up. “No!”

Laura immediately moved forward to hold him. “Derek.” She spoke softly. “I think you should hear him out.”

Derek shook his head sharply. “I can’t.”

“Der.” Laura whispered. “Please. He told me what he needs to tell you and I think you need to hear it.”

“Can’t you tell me?”

“You need to hear it from him.” Laura told him. “Please?”

Derek sighed. “Will you stay?”

“I will stand right outside the door.” Laura assured him.

Derek took a deep breath before nodding, trusting his sister. “Okay.”

Laura smiled. “I’ll send him in, okay?”

Derek nodded.

Laura kissed his forehead one last time before getting up and leaving. A moment later Stiles came into the room, looking nervous.

“Uh, hi?” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, obviously nervous.

Derek just stared at him.

“So, uh, Laura said I should probably explain.” Stiles started.

“Or just leave.” Derek spat.

“No.” Stiles said firmly. “I need to say it. Please.”

“Just talk then.” Derek told him. “I want to be left alone.”

Stiles sighed. “Derek, I’m going to start by saying that I am not in a relationship right now, and most definitely not with Lydia. One, I’m gay. Two, she’s also gay. Three, I happen to be in love with a wonderful singer and songwriter that I met on a street corner one day because I stopped to listen to him sing. And I stopped because I thought he had the voice of an angel. Once people moved I realized he had a body to match but it was two weeks before I realized his personality was even more beautiful than he was.” Stiles smiled.

Derek stared at him, not sure what to say.”

“I fell in love with him and I tried to work up the courage to ask him out but then one day, when he was going to ask me something, my phone rang. Lydia, one of my best friends, was calling to tell me that Allison’s water broke and I needed to get to the hospital immediately. Allison is married to my brother from another mother, Scott, and because Scott was banned from the birthing room, I was ordered to be the stand-in to have my hand crushed with female, contraction-pain driven strength. I ran away, but not before promising to see him the next day and explain everything.”

“And then you bailed.” Derek spat.

“I went to the corner.” Stiles told him. “I went to the same corner I sat with him on for months to tell him that I loved him, and I saw him with a woman. She was gorgeous and perfect and obviously she was making him happy. He was laughing and smiling at her with the smile I’d only ever seen him give to me. His genuine smile. And instead of facing it, I ran.” Stiles sighed. “I went back every day for weeks, but he wasn’t there. _You_ weren’t there.”

Derek stared at him. “I was going to ask you out.” He finally whispered.

“What?” Stiles asked, staring at him.

“The day I wanted to ask you something.” Derek explained. “I was going to ask you out.”

Stiles smiled. “I guess it was kinda dumb of me then to run away before you did.”

Derek smiled a little as well. “I never went back after that day because I thought the baby being born was yours and that you not showing up the next day meant you were done with me. Laura let me work here to pass the time.”

“You don’t need street money, do you?”

Derek blushed. “No. I don’t. But I enjoyed it every so often and then one day I saw a cute guy that said he was walking home from work and I went back every day just to see him.”

Stiles blushed as well. “You thought I was cute? I was so stressed that day I was walking to get rid of my frustrations. I thought it was embarrassing that I went back every day so I said I was just walking home from work. In actuality it’s like a quarter mile out of my way to see you but I didn’t want to miss it for the world.”

“I guess neither one of us was very smart.” Derek smiled.

“I guess not.”

“I’m sorry I gave up so quickly.” Derek told him. “I wouldn’t have if I wasn’t so dumb.”

“I think you’re brilliant.” Stiles told him. Then he bit his lip, obviously nervous. “So does this all mean that if I were to ask you out, you’d say yes?”

“Probably.” Derek smiled. “You’ll have to find out.”

Stiles grinned. “Derek Hale, would you go out with me?”

Derek grinned back. “Yes. But you have to tell me your real name.”

“Never.” Stiles told him. “But my last name is Stilinski.”

“I know.” Derek smiled. “Laura stalked your facebook. Surprisingly enough, Stiles is not that common of a name on there.”

Stiles laughed. “We need to keep her away from Lydia or the world will come to an end.”

“Only if I get to be with you in the meantime.” Derek told him.

“I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

“Good. Because I don’t either.”

* * *

 

 

Three and a half years later, Derek proposed to Stiles at the same street corner where they met. Both of them like to laugh that their first three dozen dates were at that corner and neither of them ever realized it until that day in the storage closet of one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Scott has already written that story into his best man’s speech for the wedding. Lydia and Laura have claimed the planning of it. Stiles was right, those two never should have met.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my teen wolf tumblr [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
